Blood that Binds
by Sasusakui
Summary: A story about two twin siblings that settle in a pack thats accepted them after previously escaping their horrible pasts. Grimly deaths and murders are all the childhood memories Lili and her twin brother can remember and now the same murders seem to be following them wherever they go. Who is the killer of these seemingly innocent wolves? Rated M for language and slight incest.
1. Chapter 1

It was colder than the shaggy dark haired wolf could've ever imagined, at least to a human it would appear that way, but to this wolf, it was close to heaven. The cold wind coming off the Alps was exactly what she needed to wash away the scent of blood coating the tips of her fur, and the metallic taste around her muzzle.

Her claws dug into the snow as she sped her way back towards her nearby den where she was sure her brother awaited her in worry, this was the longest she'd been away. It was only natural that he worry. She howled towards her destination to make herself known to any other neighboring wolves they were acquainted with that she had returned, a small smirk when she heard faint, distant replies.

The cave soon appeared as a speck in her line of sight and she immediately quickened her pace, eager to see her brother again and knowing that he was likely putting a rabbit on the fire judging from the delightful scent she could smell from afar. Soon, she was standing at the mouth of the cave and morphing back into her naked human skin with a sigh of slight unpleasantness.

"Brother dearest" she stated simply as she approached the clothed blonde male.

A smile appeared on her face as she caressed the short ends of his hair that matched her's, it had been some time since she'd been with him and it left her lonely. She missed his scent and gentle touch.

He looked at her, not missing the movement of his eyes as he looked everywhere else but her face, and stood to greet her. His arms enveloped around her small but strong frame and pulled her close, a small nip from his teeth on the nape of her neck in acceptance.

"My dear sister" he said breathly. "You've grown. Every time I see you it seems your growing more than I thought you would"

Despite being completely naked in front of him, she could act normal around him. Their shared blood couldn't allow her to act any other way, this wasn't the first time he'd seen her in such a state anyway.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know. It's very unexpected for runts of the liter to grow this...how should I put it...'**acceptable to be looked at**' " she said using air quotations.

He threw a forgiving look towards her and gently pulled her into his lap as he sat down in a pile of moose fur. "Now now" he almost cooed. "You know I only tease"

His eyes softened the more he stared at her, knowing how fragile she really was but chose not to show, not even in front of him.

"I know life here has been hard for you, you were more use to us being off on our own and to ourselves. The idea of joining a pack that wasn't of our blood terrified you. I'm sorry I went against your wishes" he said nuzzling the side of her neck in apology.

She smiled some, she could never stay mad at someone like him, her greatest ally and friend who happened to be her twin. "All in the past brother. You would leave me for the pack whether I wanted you to or not. They love you, how could I come between that?"

Her words alarmed a deep fear within him. The thought of her ever leaving him or vice-versa shook him to the core. He believed deeply that he would implode if something similar of the sort ever happened. Still, he caressed her and loved her easy forgiveness towards him. He could never leave his beautiful sister's side.

"The love of the pack couldn't compare to yours. Don't ever believe I would trade you in for them. They may treat me like family for now but I'm still not their blood, they could turn on me..on us at any given moment" he said reassuring her.

Her steel blue eyes glanced away from him for a moment as her thoughts took her elsewhere, to a time where said pack she was introduced to wanted to tear her apart for being different from them. Not to account the unnatural love for her other half and the swallowed acceptance of his sister that was required in order for his love to be returned. She was an...unnecessary piece of the puzzle that was her brother. The pattern of her fur, and then the extraordinary appearance of her human form. All of these factors made it so that she was envied amongst the pack and the most sought after by other males, all to which her brother protected her from. He was her fiercest protector.

Blue eyes rested on her nails that were caked with dried blood from something she may have killed during her hunt. His eyebrows furrowed as the scent of human flesh filled his nose.

"I hope your careful with your prey sister" he reminded her lightly.

She studied him for a while before looking at her nails which were naturally pointed from her wolf blood, figuring they were the reason he said such a thing. A look of lust filled her eyes as she suckled the remnants of sweet metallic from the area between her claws, a slight moan echoing off her throat and filling her brother with something other than brotherly love. Desire.

She had to be corrected in her actions though, he hated to do it but it was for her safety and the pack's as well. He grabbed her hands away from her mouth and pulled them behind her back, restraining her for the time being.

"Are you listening to me?" he said while growling softly.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "They didn't see me before or after I went for their necks. I snapped first so they wouldn't suffer the pain of being eaten alive. I am the most merciful when it comes to the hunt, you know this" she replied to him flatly.

She waited for him to release her and he did, sighing again and running his fingers through her hair as if nothing just transpired. "Yes I know this firsthand, I just want you to be careful about where and how you kill. One wrong move—

"Could anger the whole pack, you have no idea how many times you've told me this already" she said irritably. She wouldn't have hurried back home if she knew a lecture and paragraph worth 'words of wisdom' was coming her way. She would much rather prefer the freedom of the cold air biting against her human flesh, and the snow flurries caressing the sides of her face and tips of her hair.

Her sour mood brought her to disentangle herself from her brother's embrace and towards the end of the cave, where she found her normal clothes. Her panties came first, which she slid up her creamy pale thighs and resting gently around her privy parts and arse. Next was her bra, now that it was on her it felt tight and uncomfortable, she would need to go into town and buy another one that fit her size. Next was her black tights that clutched closely to her skin and her knee high white snow boots that were warm with rabbit fur. Lastly came her white fur overcoat, with a hood that had white fur on its edges. She pulled her long blonde hair off to one side before turning around and meeting face-to-chest into her brother, that stood protectively in front of her. His hands were immediately on her face that seemed fragile from the outside, but felt the same as ivory and ice to his touch.

She didn't move away like she usually did and for once let herself be touched by him. '_Just like old times_' he thought with a hint of sweetness.

His lips moved over both of her cheeks. "I missed you"

She nodded, her eyes gently closed. "And I you, but...-

The two were interrupted by the sound of a howl echoing through the mountains. Lili recognized the call before her brother did and left his side to stand near the mouth of their cave, her steel eyes searching the snow in curiosity.

"Its weird...to be calling a meeting so late in the evening. I thought it was dangerous to do something like this" she murmured aloud.

Her brother was by her side and soon leaving into the cold wind before she could say anything else, there was nothing else for her to do except follow her other half into the unknown of the mountains.

* * *

A/N: Annndd how was that for a pilot? Review please. Keep in mind this is an idea I'm pitching and I won't be continuing until reviews come in :3


	2. Chapter 2

The sharply cold wind made its way around the twin's bodies with all of its strength, not that it bothered them in the first place.

Lili wondered vaguely why her brother decided to walk out the cave without any protection on his torso. She knew better than anyone else that a wolf such as herself didn't need any protection against the cold and that wearing anything of the sort was like sitting in an oven, but if any humans at all were to spot him in such a state it would rise suspicion. Of all the lectures he'd given her about being safe and never sorry he had the audacity to be a complete hypocrite.

The thought put a sour expression on her face as she continued to follow behind her brother who only wore a black tank top, dark jeans, and snow boots. He stopped before reaching the area where he knew the other wolves were gathered and turned towards his sister.

"Remember, its best if you don't say anything for the time that we're at this gathering. I don't want to give them any reason to dislike you more than they should"

Despite the howl of the wind itself, Lili could hear her brother clearly. There could be a full blown blizzard going on around them and it wouldn't affect her hearing one way or another. Besides that, she could only narrow her icy eyes at her brother for telling her something so trivial. Did he really expect her to sit around and say nothing if one of those cocky wolves decided to say something insulting towards him (or most likely her)? From the short days they spent apart from each other he seemed to have forgotten what side of the family she got her temper from.

"I won't make any promises" she said flatly.

He shot her a fierce look before another howl broke their conversation yet again. This one was a warning that the others that were late would receive punishment for not showing up at all. Lili could only shake her head. What could possibly be so important that the whole pack needed to be present? She could barely take this pack seriously because they overreact to everything and called gatherings about every little thing, not only was that annoying and unreasonable but a complete waste of her time.

The two reached a group of tall pine trees that made a large circle amongst each other. It was nearly impossible to see through to the other side because of its thick and low sitting branches, it was the perfect cover and hiding place for a whole pack to gather safely without the lingering fear of an ambush from hunters.

Her brother gently parted branches out of the way for his sister who stuck closely behind his tall frame and together they stood in a vacant space near the trees they just walked through. The first thing that assaulted the twins was the stench. Immediately, Lili drew her hand up to her sensitive nose to protect herself from vomiting while her brother grimaced. They both knew the smell all too well, and were sad to know that the scent was something familiar and not a complete stranger to them. It was of none other than a rotting, dead wolf.

Before Lili could comment on the horrible scent, her eyes took in the naked carcass of the girl. Dark hair sprawled around and over her face, mangled pieces of her flesh hung off the bone and tissue, and the pale blue hue of her body told the surrounding wolves that she'd been lying in the snow for an offly long time for someone not to have noticed anything at all. Her eyes were covered with the damp dark hair that hung lifelessly over it and dried blood lingered on various places of her body, more commonly near what looked like bite marks with accompanied gashes and holes. Whatever killed her, made her suffer before she finally died.

Lili covered her mouth and looked towards her also shocked brother. "Xiayou" she whispered.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes at the sight of the only female that didn't envy nor dislike her. She stumbled back and into the strong chest of her brother, who gave her a pained look in return. He put his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head and muttering reassurances into her ear.

"I can't believe this" she said, almost weak in the knees. "I can't believe...she's dead" Lili whispered in shock. It was impossible to turn away from it, the horror of it all. It looked like the poor girl was _eaten_.

Another male approached them. Tall and lean, but toned nicely. His deep brown eyes were always intimidating to Lili whenever she caught them on her, and the aura surrounding him made it clear to those around not to challenge his strength. The very thought would be stupid anyway.. he's the alpha of the pack and loved by many just like her brother.

He nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. "It's sudden I know but I needed everyone present to see this" he said gesturing to the body lying in the snow.

A couple of tears dropped from the corner of Lili's eyes. She didn't trust herself enough to speak knowing for sure that her voice would crack.

"What the hell happened?" Her brother questioned.

The auburn-haired male looked at the girl's body on the ground once more before returning his attention back to the twins. "I don't know." he stated simply. "But that wasn't the work of any wolf I know of"

Lili shivered in fear. It wasn't hunters was it? They couldn't have found their safe haven all the way up in the mountains could they? They were just simple humans and they had a limit, so surely they've given up on finding them.

"Hunters wouldn't do that..they aren't that bloodthirsty..." she found herself thinking out loud, and quickly catching the attention of the pack leader. "Xiayou" she muttered while whimpering softly.

The auburn male looked pityingly at the softly crying female and restrained himself from petting her head. He couldn't afford to have someone in the flock accusing him of picking favorites.

"Your right. Hunters wouldn't do that, but they would skin us alive and mount us on their walls or use us as their carpets and rugs" He crossed his arms. "I need you to pull it together for the time being. I need people I can trust to help me figure out who did this" the alpha looked back at the carcass uncertainly. "Or what"

_..._

"I know many of you are wondering whether or not we should stay in this area after one of us has been killed.." he paced back and forth in front of the fairly large nest of wolves mixed in with more in their human form. "the answer is yes. We're not going to let this thing move us anywhere near hunter territory" he announced with finality.

His word was final. No one could say anything against him and everyone, whether they liked his decision or not, would obey his word without fail. After all, if his word didn't keep them alive then they would know who to blame. Lili couldn't see how he dealt with it.

The twins stood off to the side while the main of the pack dispersed and started to head back to their respective homes and dens. Others stayed behind to discuss what they witnessed and pour ideas to what may have happened to the girl, while the pack leader stayed with the grieving family for their lost daughter. Just as Lili and Steve were about to head back to their own home, Steve was called to attention by another male.

"What do you want?" Steve asked rather harshly.

The male with dark short hair narrowed his eyes at him, dislike being the clear emotion in his light green and hazel eyes. Lili, still in distraught from the recent discovery of her female friend, couldn't handle any sort of fight that may come up from a displaced wolf at the moment and continued to walk a distance away from her brother. Steve felt her go and didn't mind, though he wanted to be with her and console her at the time, he knew she needed time to handle some of the pain on her own. Thus, he let her walk part of the way home alone.

...~_with Lili_~...

Tears dropped from her chin and threatened to freeze upon contact with the cold air. She quickly wiped them away before her brother may pop up by her side and see her crying, she didn't want to burden him with her emotions. That was the last thing he needed and she wasn't a child anymore that needed to be consoled every given moment.

"It's a shame.." a slight pause. "I never thought seeing you cry would sadden me as well"

Lili spun around and met face to face with the alpha, his auburn hair blowing fiercely in the winter wind. She gave him a blank stare before turning away from him, continuing her lonely journey back home. Not caring at all that he was following her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a lot of work to do?" she said hoping he would get the hint.

He frowned a little at her and then smiled slightly, she was hurting more than he thought she was. "You don't remember what I said earlier? I don't want anyone off on their own...especially you" he told her.

His words made her stop walking for a moment, long enough for her alpha to pass her. She stared at his back as he kept walking towards the cave he knew her brother and herself stayed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him with a faint blush across her face.

He chuckled aloud. "I mean your brother would kill me if he found out anything happened to you while I'm around"

Lili looked away from him sheepishly and continued to follow him towards the cave.

_..._

"Did you want something?" Lili asked the auburn haired male as she unzipped her winter coat.

He watched her undress until she wore only her dark navy blue bra and her black leggings, her golden mane framed around her face and covered most of her back. "Not in particular no. I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't feel out of the loop back there"

She raised an eyebrow and then smiled ruefully up at the ceiling of the cave. "We are not bound by blood to your pack like the rest are, we'll feel "_out of the loop_" wherever we go"

He stared at her fiercely, wondering where and from whom she got her coldness from. Then again, her and her brother were not fortunate enough to grow up with loving family members around them, at least that's what her brother told him. Besides that matter..his mind traveled back to the dead body he found laying in the snow earlier in the day, now the sun was setting and casting an orange glow on the snow outside, still...the body hadn't been moved from it's spot.

"I need your help..and your brother's" he told her aloud.

Lili's head shot up as she was reaching for the dead and skinned rabbit across from her, her mind still processing the words that came from his mouth. '**_I need your help_**'. A part of her shouldn't have relished in his words, but the blood in her chilled at the moment. He'd finally come off his high horse, now it was time for the rest of the pack to do the same.

"What makes you think my brother and I would be of any use towards this...horrible event?" she questioned him.

He wanted to growl at her pensiveness but decided against it. She was the black sheep of the group and he needed her, so he would have to play his cards right. "Your senses as well as Steve's is a lot stronger than the rest of our's. Even with my best scent trackers by my side and at my beck and call, even they have their limits. You two are the only pureblood of the pack" he said while crossing his arms.

She pondered for a moment and nodded, agreeing with his decision as a pack leader as well as her alpha. Her respect for him could stand be tested anyway.

"You have my cooperation" she stated simply.

He exhaled and turned to leave before she stopped him. "My brother is a different story though. He won't take too kindly to you not talking to him about it first"

The auburn haired male blinked at her for a second before waving his hand at the situation. "It's no big deal. The fault relies with him for not being with his beloved sister in the first place"

She said nothing in response to his comment as he made his exit and back out into the harsh winds. Her teeth found their way around the rabbit's throat.


End file.
